Bright Blue
by pitchblackeyes
Summary: All this certain goddess wants is for someone to not forget her. She crosses paths with a human Yato, and eveything changes. Including her. (Noragami vice-versa)
1. Chapter 1 - The Unknown Goddess

******Hello everyone! I came up with this idea and I thought this would be something different idk. I also noticed the lack of fanfics for this wonderful anime so I decided to contribute and make my own. ^~^**

******Summary: What happens when Noragami goes vice versa? A caring and kind human Yato, and the arrogant goddess of calamity Hiyori. When they meet, everything changes. Read to find out what happens in this twisted story.**

******Disclaimer: Noragami and it's characters do not belong to me. All credits go to the maker Adachi Toka.**

* * *

**121 days later **

_Blood was everywhere, and only the sound of Hiyori's screams were heard around the vacant room._

_"Please, please..."_

_She kept shaking his body nonstop, to see if he will wake up. To see if he will open his eyes once again. But it was useless, he was gone._

_But she refused to believe that._

_"No... NO!"_

_No pulse. No breathing. Cold._

_Dead._

_Everyone else could only watch the heart-breaking scene in front of them._

_Giving up, she started to cry._

_Her salty tears fell on the boy's delicate face like heavy rain._

_And with one kiss, she said goodbye._

* * *

**121 days before**

It was _extremely_ hot today, 91 degrees to be exact. Vacation has just ended, and today I started my first day of High School.

I decided to wake up a little extra early today to get things straighten up. I was getting ready for school, and the smell of pancakes grabbed my attention. It's rare for my mom to make pancakes, she only made them when it was a holiday or a special occasion.

I've been eagerly waiting for this day to come for so long. I get so excited at the thoughts of how things were gonna change from now on, in a good way of course. I always wanted to have the same freedom and privileges most High Schoolers have.

We, used-to-be middle schoolers, are always getting made fun of and looking down upon. Which is quite absurd if you ask me. For instance, the other day I went out with my friends to go play soccer at the main field. The high schoolers decided to come as well. Even though we got here first, we are told to leave and we have no choice but to do as they say since we don't want to pick a fight we would doubtlessly lose. It was frustrating really, they think they're so high and mighty.

"Yato. Can you hurry up please? You don't want to be late to your first day of school!" I heard my mom's usual bossy voice yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back to her. I quickly grabbed my bag, looking at the mirror one more time to make sure there was nothing missing.

Perfect.

I proceed downstairs, mom was finishing cooking the pancakes while singing one of her favorite old school songs. I smiled at her, even after all the tragedies our family has recently gone through she still manages to always stay happy and full of energy. _Her singing is still terrible though._

She noticed I was in the room and grinned."Oh my, look at you! So grown up and mature. I can't believe my little boy is 15 and going to High School!" She exclaimed lively.

I stared at my mom, slightly annoyed. I told her not to make a big deal out of this.

"I'm not 'little' anymore, mother. " I retorted.

"Ah come on, you are still a little boy. You are a freshman for god's sake. That's lame." I heard a familiar female voice speak.

I sighed, knowing instantly who it was. His careless childhood friend was lazing around in his house again. "Way to rain on my parade, Natsuki. What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be in school as well?" I asked as I sat down on the couch next to her.

"I'm not going today, I'm too lazy. College can be really boring sometimes, you know?" She replied, sounding cocky as usual. The orange-haired girl was always bothering me with the fact that she was older and in college, while i was just a mere freshman.

Natsuki is our neighbor. She's a close friend of our family, so she usually comes to my house whenever she feels like it. She is sluggish, messy, and bothersome but we truly do appreciate her deeply.

I chuckled. "Yeah, typical you."

And then We laughed together. Even though I seem to be annoyed sometimes by my family, I would never trade them for anything. _I hope it stays like this for as long as possible._

* * *

I said my goodbyes and made my way to school. I noticed some of my old classmates walking near as well, everyone was rather cheerful today.

I took a look around to see if I could find my two empty headed friends but I didn't see them at all. They were probably already at school, knowing them.

_Still... Really? And I told them to wait for me too._

"Guess I have to walk by myself then."

About a minute later I heard something purr, and I glanced down to find a cat. It was a white colored cat and it had a little yellow bell on it's lanyard.

I kneeled down to pet it. "Hey buddy, are you lost? Don't worry I'll find your owner."

I tried to grab it but the cat rapidly ran into the streets.

* * *

_~***~ Hiyori ~***~_

Exhausted and quite hungry, I still haven't completed my job yet. I hated animals, specially _cats_, and this was probably one of the worst jobs I've ever gotten. I found it meaningless. I mean, if the cat ran away it's probably because it wants to be FREE. Yeah, that's probably it.

Yet I have to look for it. I was in no position to complain, though. The amount of calls I have been getting lately are decreasing dramatically. _So I better not mess this up._ So I kept looking around. I actually almost caught it around 2 hours ago, but it scratched me and ran away. Again.

I groaned, was it really that difficult to find one stupid-Wait! There it is! I could feel my face lighten up with happiness. All I have to do know is catch it and I'll be done with this ridiculous job.

I stopped for a second. I saw a boy going towards the cat. What in the world does he think he's doing? That's her cat. I was about to yell at him for taking was not his, but as soon as I heard the sound of a truck coming by I ran as fast as I could trying to save both the cat and that stupid boy.

"Baka! Watch out!"

* * *

"Gotcha kitty! Now let's-"

My face went completely pale as I saw a huge truck about to hit me. The only thought of my head was that _I did not want to die_. My body went numb and I couldn't lift a finger. The only thing I could do now was close my eyes and wait for it to happen.

But it didn't?

I felt someone push me with such strong force. I hit the floor harshly, accidentally squishing the cat. People hurried over where I was. it was getting really crowded.

"Ouch..." I said as I rubbed the back of my head in pain.

_What in the world just happened? Wasn't I about to die?_

"Hey kid, are you okay?" I heard a police officer ask me while he held his hand out for me to take it.

I did not answer, I was too shocked to speak. If I didn't get hit, then did the person who pushed me did? _Obviously_.

I scanned around. My eyes fell on the girl with the long brown hair on the floor and I froze in horror. She was lying there unconscious, no one even assisting her.

Without even thinking I quickly stood up and ran where she was.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" I anxiously asked her.

I felt my eyes tear up a little, she wasn't responding. this girl just saved my life and now she's hurt because of me. This was all my fault for being too careless.

"This girl needs help! Someone call the paramedics immediately!" I screamed, but no one seemed to do anything.

"Don't you see she's hurt? What are you all standing there for?! DO SOMETHING!" I shouted again. I knew I was making a scene but at this point I didn't care anymore.

Everyone looked at me weirdly and started to whisper things to each other, as if I was crazy. Huh? Why isn't no one doing anything? Can't they _see her?_

_"What is he talking about? I don't see anyone.."_

_"I think he hit his head pretty bad...he might be hallucinating.."_

_"Let's get out of here.."_

I clenched my fists in anger and finally snapped. "HOW CAN YOU AL-"

I felt her grab my wrist. "That's enough." She said as she struggled to get up from the ground.

Did she just speak?

"They cannot see me."

* * *

_~***~ Hiyori ~***~_

"I told you, I'm okay." I said to him once again. this was getting really irritating. I already had enough problems to deal with and now this. I was making my way to the cat's owner, and this boy just decides to tag a long. It wasn't that i didn't like his presence- he was actually helping me by carrying the cat for me. (that by the way, would've of scratched the soul out of me if I was carrying it) However I told him I was fine multiple times but he keeps insisting I should go to the hospital to get checked out. i understood his concern, but he should not underestimate goddesses. Things like this are just a simple paper cut to us.

"Are you completely sure you're okay? I really cannot explain into words how grateful I am to you. " He said, a faint smile appearing on his face.

I groaned loudly. Now that he's able to see me it has become a big problem.

"Oh! how rude of me. I still don't know your name." Yato apologized politely.

_He talks too much._

"My name is Hiyori, and quit being so formal with me. It's annoying."

He giggled and nodded. "Nice to meet you Hiyori-san. I'm Fukushima Yato."

I couldn't help but stare at him. I didn't know why, but every time he smiled i got this bizarre but yet pleasing feeling. Now that I noticed he had unique alluring eyes. He was taller than me by just a little bit, and had short black hair. He looked around..16 maybe? His most noticeable feature was his eyes, they were _a strange bright blue_. I've never seen someone with such peculiar eyes before.

It stayed silent for a while. We just kept walking quietly, neither of us saying a word. I stopped for a second to face him. "I can take it from here. You need to go to school, don't you? You'll be late."

He shook his head. "No. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm already late. plus, I still don't believe you're at all okay. You can pass out at any time. I want to make sure you and this little guy get home safely." He said that rather enthusiastically but his tone sounded a little unhappy.

_Home huh? I didn't know of such thing._

"Hmm. really? but aren't you excited to go to your first day of high school? You've been waiting for this day for so long, after all." I spoked, mocking him.

"Huh? How did you know that?!" Yato asked curiously.

I grinned, exposing my white sharp teeth.

"I can read your mind."

He gaved me a puzzled look. "What?"

I took a step closer to him. "Since you don't seem to be going away anytime soon, I guess I'll just have to tell you. I'm a goddess." I said proudly, a huge smirk spreading across my lips.

He stayed quiet, but that didn't remain for long. He started to laugh. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. How dare this weak human laugh at me when I have told him such an important and _forbidden_ thing?

"What is so funny?" I yelled.

Between chuckles he managed to speak. "Sorry but you said that so seriously it made me laugh."

_So much for people worshiping me._

I was starting to get really furious and I had no patients anymore, the fact that he kept laughing right in my face made my face get even redder. I wasn't a 'popular' goddess, I knew that. But I was getting there- or at least I was trying to. So my name would clearly be unfamiliar to him.

Yeah that has to be it.

My eyes met his once again. I swiftly pushed him against the nearest tree, He groaned in disagreement.

"What are you doing?!" he protested.

"Silence. You are able to see me. Aren't you? Back in the streets when I was lying on the floor you kept asking for help didn't you? And no one even bother to help. The answer is obvious, they can't see me."

He tried to say something but my words cut him off. "I know it may seem absurd, but I am not human. And you aren't a normal human anymore, that is."

He wasn't listening. He helplessly tried to free himself out of my grip but failed, my strength outstanded his by far. "I-If you're really a goddess, then prove it."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. I guess that wasn't enough for him. i nodded, letting go of him. I brought my face close to his, until our noses were touching. He was blushing madly, but I ignored it. "You're too close.." he whispered, trying to push me off him with his hands.

"Boy, Look at me." I demanded. I put my hand under his chin and raised his head.

"What the-"

With that he slowly closed his eyes, and fell to the hot and dewy grass. Leaving him in a long sleep.

This was simply not what he was expecting on his first day of High School...

* * *

There you go! First chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed it.

I might do chapter 2 soon if I get the chance. I have exams *^*

See ya next time.

~ Mili-chan


	2. Chapter 2 - Her problem, My problem

**A/N: Oh I'm so sorry for this late update! Like I stated earlier I had a lot of exams to take and blah blah.**

Song played while I wrote this chapter:  
Rolling Girl ~ Hatsune Miku

Disclaimer: I don't own Norgami.

* * *

Chapter 2: Her problem, my problem

* * *

_Darkness. That's all I could see. Since I was very young I've always hated the dark and to this day I still sometimes have trouble sleeping. Where was everyone? I can't hear a thing. it's never been this quite before. Frighten, I kept walking down the gloomy corridor unsure where to go._

_Then I heard a voice, a high-pitched female voice. She was asking for help._

_So I ran and ran, the menacing corridor didn't seem to have an end. I couldn't get anywhere, and it was still dark._

_I can't see a thing. Dammit. Someone please turn on the lights?_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was a little blurry. I had that strange dream again. I've been dreaming the same thing over and over, wondering what it is or what it _means_.

I tried to get up from the very familiarly comfy bed. I could actually feel something or someone next to me, I was a little afraid to look. With my sight back I looked around the room. From the posters of heavy metal bands on the walls to the desk with a greyish laptop on it, I knew where I was. My room.

_What happened to that girl?_

Trying hard to remember what happened, a faint blush caught my cheeks as I remembered the supposedly "goddess" getting really close to me. But then I remembered that she also pushed me against a tree, which caused great pain to my back that I can still feel at the moment.

I hissed, who does she think she is? I knew deep in me I can't get mad at her, because she saved _my life_ so I just brushed the thoughts off and tried to forget about her. She's gone anyways.

"I want ice cream..."

I froze. I recognize that voice. Crap! don't tell me...?

"I_ said I want Ice cream! give me some! Shin-kun.._"

Who is that? Was she talking in her sleep? I hesitated for a moment, what if it was her? With a gulp I removed the sheets from the bed and tossed it to the side, revealing the brown haired girl sleeping peacefully on the bed. There was something _differen_t about her, perhaps the fact that she's wearing my moms work shirt unbuttoned to show at least a small part of her breasts, and if may I add, no pants?

I started to shiver and my face went completely red again. I wasn't quite sure what to do, should I wake her up? Or should I just yell at her for sleeping on my bed? no that would be impolite...

What am I thinking?! She's the one being impolite!

"Excuse me..." I said in a low voice while I poked her repeatedly.

She wasn't waking up. So I just kept poking her, knowing I wasn't really getting anywhere by doing this. After a few tries though, she finally manage to open her eyes.

"I see you woke up before me.." She said as she let out a loud yawn and stretched her arms.

"Why are you wearing my mom's clothes? and also why were you sleeping on my bed?!" I shouted all to fast, hoping she understood what I just said.

Her face staying emotionless, she coolly spoke, "Well you see, when you looked at me the other time you fainted as I cleverly planned. So I left you there and went to give Hiko, the cat, back to it's owner, and then I went back where you were and weirdly enough you still hadn't woken up so I kinda felt bad. I carried you on my back to take you home, and it started raining. Ugh. And you didn't live very close so that made things worst. When i finally made it to your house I was soaking wet and so were you by the way, so like an amazing person I am I changed both of our clothing. I didn't wanna wear any of your ugly stuff so I went to your moms room and-wait what happened then..? Oh! yeah, I saw this shirt and decided to put it on."

Speechless at her long explanation, that still didn't really explain how she ended up on my bed. _Wait...SHE CHANGED MY CLOTHES?!_ She also called them ugly..

"You got to be kidding me! Still, that honestly doesn't explain why y-you were... on my...bed." I said a little nervously, my hands started to shake.

She made a 'tsk' sound and sighed. "I fell asleep." was her response.

Huh? that's her excuse?!

"Any who, you should get changed back to your clothes and go home. Your parents must be worried about you." I said, really concerned about her carelessness.

She didn't reply. I could see her frown. "I don't have a home. And well, the only clothes I have are the ones I was wearing earlier." She said while scratching her chin in embarrassment.

It took me a moment to comprehend what she just said. This girl was homeless? She didn't really look like it though. Was she kidding around? judging from her expression she must be serious.

I stared at her in Awe, wondering what I can do to help her. I felt bad, I wondered what happened for causing her to be in such a difficult position.

_But wait a second didn't she say she was a goddess or something like that? What was that all about anyways? And why was i unconscious in the first place?_ so many questions flooded through my mind, I was starting to get a headache.

_"They can't see me."_

That's right, she said that.

"You seem to be lost in thought." Hiyori said uninterestedly. She played with her hair, staring at the blue ceiling above.

She smirked. "Was it because of what I said? Well, everything I'm telling you is true. I'm homeless, and also...a goddess."

I took a step back. Last time she said this I got pushed against a tree and got knocked out.

She stood up from the bed and walked towards me. I looked away, because almost her whole body was exposed to me.

She pushed me against the wall, her chest rubbing onto mine. it's déjà vu all over again.

"Quit doing this!" I howled, struggling to get her off.

_How can she be stronger than me? As a man I knew I should be the one in control, and I should easily be able to push her away. but I couldn't focus. How can any guy, at a moment like this?!_

She smiled wickedly. Her fingers traced my neck in a star-shaped way. I didn't understand what she was doing.

She stopped and looked straight at me, still grinning, and placed a soft kiss on the right side of my neck.

i found myself blushing for the millionth time today. What was this girl doing to me?

She left go of me and turned around facing the window. "What I just did was a type of seal. When I first touched you, you became aware of me. It may have been a simple push to you, but what I did was called "The Goddess Touch." it was accidental though.."

A goddess touch? is it some type of spell?

"I'm a little confused..."

"It didn't happen right away, but I don't think you noticed that you became a spirit later on when we were walking together. That's why I knocked you out unconscious, I wanted you to get back to your body before anything unpleasant happens, I didn't want you to find out. But it doesn't matter anymore, Look at your blue tail right now..."

She pointed at something behind me. I felt something soft twirl around and with my hand I squeezed it lightly.

"IT IS A TAIL!" I said in astonishment. I didn't even notice it before. What was this thing doing here? More importantly, why was I not in my body?

I was extremely creeped out. I could see my own body sleeping on the floor. So she is a goddess after all? How can a goddess be homeless then. It doesn't make any sense. Unless..?

"The Dorie seal. " she said out of the sudden.

Another weird seal?!

..."Dorei means slave. meaning that from now on you serve me." She said.

"W-wait just a minute! Why do I have to serve you?!" I protested.

"I saved your life, idiot. plus I need a place to stay and also food. So it's a good idea." She said with a smirk.

I wanted to say something but I stayed quite. I thought about it, and she was kinda right. she did save my life, but is this worth it? If my mom was to find out, she will go crazy. She'll take it the wrong way- ah I done even wanna imagine it!

"Don't sweat it, it's temporary. After all, I will become the greatest goddess! I'll have my own shrine, and it'll be full of servants who worship me. Thousands of people will visit me daily, and next thing you know it, I'll surpass god itself." She exclaimed excitingly, her eyes full of determination and hope.

I sighed. "Sure, sure. So this is temporary until you find another place, right?"

She nodded. "Temporary. I'll let you out of the contract when the time is right." Hiyori said, sticking out her tongue.

I gaved her a suspicious look. "How can I trust you? for all I know you may be a thief or something."

Hiyori couldn't help but giggle at the stupid human behind him, if she wanted to steal something she would've done it already when he was asleep. Hiyori only had one goal: to become the greatest out of the greatest. Nothing or no one else mattered to her.

Without taking my eyes off her, I saw her do some weird movement with her hands and a faint light came out.

It faded away quickly. In her hand she had two bracelets. A pink and blue one. She handed me the pink pearl bracelet.

"What is this for?" I questioned.

"It's a 'trust bracelet.' Whenever either of us fight, lie or do something bad to each other a pearl falls. When all 10 pearls fall; trust is lost. and you'll be cursed."

I gulped. I saw Hiyori put on her own bracelet, showing it to me while moving her wrist around playfully with a grin on her face.

I smiled at her, I guess this was unavoidable. "You're such a trouble maker..."

* * *

"I'm home!" I spoke with my usual cheerful tone while I took out my shoes and placed them on the rug.

Strangely my mom didn't answer. I guess she was working late today. I hurried upstairs to my room to take a shower and get changed as soon as possible, I was all sweaty and malodorous from basketball practice today.

I took off my shirt and threw it to the floor. I heard laughter coming from downstairs, leaving me puzzled. I thought mom wasn't here? I looked at the bracelet on my wrist, and instantly knew what was going on.

"Oh please no..."

I quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen, and my worst nightmare came true. Oh this is bad.

There she was- that little haughty girl doing my mom's nails while laughing at one of her terrible jokes. Something I know from living with my mother for 15 years is that no one has ever laughed at her jokes. They are _that bad._

I coughed. The two looked at me finally noticing my presence.

"I...I see you met my friend." I said. A small, nervous laugh escaped my lips as I patted Hiyori's back in a friendly manner.

My mom smiled. "Ah! don't worry you don't have to keep hiding it from me."

She glanced at Hiyori and winked at her. She giggled in response.

"Huh?" I said, obviously confused.

"Silly! know she's your girlfriend."

* * *

Woo I'm done with chapter 2! I'm really looking forward on writing the next chapter. And it won't take me as long as it did last time don't worry.

See ya guys later!

_~ Mili-chan_


End file.
